Sometime's being scared isn't so bad
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: Spencer goes over to Aria's after watching a horror movie. Will Aria tell her how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

She was confused, beyond confused actually, not about the A thing, she's past being confused about that, she's just pretty pissed about that.

No, it was something completely different that had herself locked up in her room, sitting on the window seat, close to ripping her hair out.

Spencer.

Yea, Spencer has had most people close to ripping their hair out. She was bossy, obnoxious, irritatingly smart, beautiful, caring, fu… No, stop!

She thought she was in love with Ezra, she really did, but there's just no spark there. Sure it was fun and dangerous but she don't get the fluttering feeling in her stomach when she saw him, where as, with Spencer, someone just has to mention her name and it fell like there's an eruption of butterflies in her stomach.

It's always been different with Spencer, but up until recently Aria thought it was just because she'd known her longer than Emily or Hanna.

But then she started dating Toby and that hurt more than it should have. It didn't hurt when Hanna started dating Caleb or Emily started dating Maya and that's when she knew something was up.

It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on, she was in denial, not an idiot. It's been a few months since she figured it out and now, whether she's with Spencer or not, its all she can think about.

To her surprise A hadn't figured out but lets face it that bitch had some sort of super power and it was only a matter of time 'til A found out and tortured her for it.

So she was sitting thinking about what she would actually do if A did find out; would she tell Spencer out right how she felt before A could make her do something stupid? Or would she just say no to everything A tried to make her do and have A tell her?

Aria jumped when there was a knock on her door "Go away" she yelled but the door opened anyway reveling her younger brother.

"Hey, why're you locked away in here?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"What's wrong? Did you chip your nail polish" Mike teased sitting down at Aria's feet.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Mike"

Mike frowned, realizing that it wasn't something stupid bothering his sister "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

"No you're not. You're my sister Aria, I know when something's up"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell mom or dad, or any of your little friends"

"Pinky swear" the boy grinned, holding out his pinky to Aria who rolled her eyes but smiled, linking her pinky with Mike's.

"Ok, I think, MAYBE, that I might, probably, be in love with someone"

"Who? That Holden dude?"

"No, not Holden"

"Then who"

"Spencer" Aria whispered but it was loud enough for Mike to hear, the boy frowned.

"Hastings? Spencer Hastings?" Aria nodded, staring down at her fingers. Mike's frown turned into a smile and he nodded his head in approval "Nice choice"

"Nice choice?" Aria snapped kicking the boy in the leg with her heel "I just tell you I'm in love with Spencer and you say 'nice choice'!"

"Ouch, ok, now that's dead" the boy mumbled holding onto his leg "She's hot, Aria. You have good taste in girls"

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Well what do you want me to say? That she's not hot, 'cause I would be lying" Aria chuckled "The theater is playing 'the devil inside' you wanna go see it?"

"Is that what you came in here for in the first place?"

"Not exactly, I came in here to see if you could give me a ride to Chris' we were going to go see up but…" the boy stopped while he finished typing out a text massage "He now thinks I have a family thing I can't get out off"

"You don't have to…"

"No I wanna, now get dressed I'll be waiting down stairs"

"Why what's wrong with my sweats"

"Well for one they're mine and I just thought you wouldn't wanna go out like that"

"I don't mind, Who's going to see me anyway?"

Mike nodded, "Well lets get going"

Aria smiled getting up off the window seat and began heading down stairs "Where are you two going?" Ella asked, looking up from her book.

"Movies"

"Both of you? Together?"

"Yea?"

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, I had nothing to do and neither did Mike and we both wanted to go see 'the devil inside'"

"Whatever, just don't get in to much trouble"

Aria rolled her eyes, walking out to her car with Mike following "You know it's no big deal right?"

"What's no big deal?" the girl asked, glancing over at Mike as she reversed out of the driveway.

"You liking girls"

"I don't like girls!"

"So its just Spencer?"

"Yea, well I mean I think so. I've never looked at any other girl like that"

"So we can't check out girls together then"

Aria chuckled "No, Mike"

"Ooh, bummer. So how long have you known? About how you feel for Spencer I mean?"

"A few months"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it?"

"Tell her?"

"Ooh yea, I'm just going to walk up to her and say 'Hey, Spence, nice shoes ooh and by the way I'm in love with you'"

"Probably leave out the part about her shoes but yea, pretty much!"

"I can't Mike. Do you honestly think she'd feel the same? No, she wouldn't"

"Yea she would! We're Montgomery's, Aria. Ladies find us irresistible!"

"You're a dork!"

"No but seriously, you said you're in love with her. You can't just not do anything about that, it will kill you inside knowing that maybe, just maybe, you could be the one dating her instead of that Cavanaugh dude"

"She isn't dating Toby anymore"

"Well here's your chance!" The boy said turning to his sister as she pulled up outside the movies "Look, Aria, you love this crazy chick…"

"She's not crazy"

Mike smiled "Cute but don't let the fact that you're scared stop you"

"When did you become such a softy?"

"Shut up" Mike mumbled, grinning as he got out of the car "You know this is super scary right?"

"Should have brought you an extra diaper!"

"Ha, funny"

They both walked into the movies, standing in line to buy the ticket "What would you say if I told you Spencer, blonde and Emski had just walked in the door"

"I'd tell you to shut up" Aria mumbled figuring he was kidding until she heard her name being called.

"Aria?" Hanna said walking towards her with Spencer and Emily.

"Hey" Aria said, plastering a smile on her face before looking at Spencer and there it was, that smile that Aria never really saw spencer us on anyone that wasn't her.

"I thought you had a family thing?" Emily frowned and Aria nodded, pointing at Mike.

"I'm trying to spend a little more time with Mike"

"Ooh, what are you going to see?"

"'The devil inside' how about you guys?"

"Same" Spencer said making Mike grin.

"Well I'll be damned" the boy mumbled and Aria punched him on the ribs "You guys wanna come in with us"

"So blonde" Mike started but Hanna just held her hand up.

"Don't start, Michelangelo"

"You'll give in one day!" Hanna just chuckled.

Aria rolled her eyes "You'd think he'd of giving up by now, huh?" Spencer said, looking down at Aria.

"It's Mike, he will never give up until she says yes"

"Well persistence must run in the family"

Aria smiled, as much as she didn't want to be doing this, especially when her head was all over the place, Spencer was her best friend and she would help but smile around her.

"So what's with the sweats? Not that you don't look nice, you look great, I just haven't seen you wearing them since that time you broke up with Ezra"

Aria shrugged "I guess I didn't think I would see anyone and we were just out to see a quick movie"

"Well, they look good on you" Spencer smiled before stepping forward and ordering the tickets.

The group walked up the risers and taking there seats, Mike grinned when he was about to go in and sit next to Spencer but stepped back, looking at his sister "Ladies first"

"You're a douche" Aria hissed, taking a seat next to Spencer.

"Want some" Spencer asked, holding out the popcorn, thank Aria took a handful of.

"You know this is supposable one of the scariest movies of the year, right?" Aria mumbled, chewing on a piece of popcorn as she looked over at Spencer.

"Yup"

"Then why are you here seeing it? You don't like horror movies?"

"Two against one" the taller girl said, nodding over to Emily and Hanna.

"Ah, don't worry I'm sure its not all that scary"

"And if it is, you'll protect me, right?"

Before Aria could even think of what she was doing she nodded "For sure"

Spencer smiled, looking at the screen "Great, like I wasn't freaked enough it had to go and claim it was based on a true story!"

"Yea, but 'paranormal activity' was based on a true story but it was completely elaborated version. The only part of this story that will be true will probably be that it took place in Italy"

"We both know that's not true, but thank you for trying to make me feel better"

Aria smiled and opened her mouth to talk when Hanna piped up "Shut up you two, the movie's started!"

She wasn't sure how it happened all she knows is that its completely taking over her mind, the movie wasn't even an issue anymore and it hadn't been ever since Spencer had gotten a fright at the movie and jumped, grabbing onto Aria's hand as she did so.

Aria didn't look at Spencer when she did it, though Spencer stared down at Aria for a few seconds, but Aria's heart was beating twice as fast as it should be.

Spencer jumped again and the only thing Aria could think of doing was squeeze the girls hand, trying to comfort her but regretted it when the girl hid her face in Aria's neck.

Aria could feel Mike grinning over at her but she was to busy trying to stop herself from passing out to care. She'd been this close to Spencer before and sure every time it felt funny but this time was different because she knew what it was that was making her feel funny.

"Are you ok?" Aria whispered into Spencer's ear, smiling slighting when the girl nodded against her shoulder "Are you sure? We can leave if you like?"

"No, I'm fine, plus its almost finished" Spencer mumbled and Aria was expecting her to take her head away and sit up in her seat but was surprised when the girl leant her head on Aria's shoulder and watched the movie.

That's when Aria was relatively sure Spencer was trying to kill her.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna had asked her to go for something to eat after the movie but Aria couldn't, she'd had enough. She only just managed to survive the movie with Spencer clinging onto her like that, she couldn't do another few hours watching her do all the cute things that make Aria's heart race.

So she just went home with Mike in her ear telling her how he could tell that Spencer totally liked her back and was all over her but she didn't listen because Spencer had always been quite touchy feely, sure more with her than Hanna or Emily but still.

So that's why she was back in her original seat by the window, iPod blaring into her ears at a little after midnight.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Today was the first time she'd properly spent time with Spencer were they weren't at school or worrying about A and it just conformed that she was falling in love with Spencer. Spencer was her best friend and had been ever since Ali made them all friends but even before Ali did that Aria noticed Spencer, how she was always first to class, how she knew all the answers, the way she would go all out to win a hockey game.

Aria noticed all of that and, unlike most people, admired it. The fact the Spencer didn't care what people thought, what they said about her, was amazing Aria had thought.

And then when she moved to Iceland for a year, Spencer was on her mind a lot, she thought of Emily, Ali and Hanna to but it was more Spencer.

Aria groaned when her phone vibrated on her leg, expecting it to be mike texting her again saying 'do it' but she frowned when Spencer's name was on her screen

"Hello?"

"Hey, you weren't asleep, were you?"

"Uh, no. Are you ok?"

"Yea, still kind of freaked out by that movie"

Aria chuckled leaning back against the wall "I knew I shouldn't of let you see it"

"Hey, I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions"

"Is that why you're on the phone to me right now, worried that there's something under your bed"

"Aria!" Spencer whined, "I hadn't even thought about anything being under my bed"

"You are now though, right?"

"Yes!" Spencer snapped making Aria laugh "It's not funny"

"You're right, sorry"

"You're still laughing!"

"Yea, but I'm trying harder to hold it in"

"I hate you sometimes, Montgomery!"

Aria smiled, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip "Why don't you come over?"

"At this time"

"Well yea, I can't sleep and if you do sleep the thing under your bed will get you"

"I'll be right over!"

"You're seventeen and you're still scared of monsters under your bed"

"Shut up and I will text you when I'm outside your house"

"Sure" Aria hung up the phone, letting her head fall back against the wall, why had she asked Spencer to come over? Did she have some sort of death wish?

It was ten minutes before Aria's phone beeped again 'Outside your house and its freezing so move your ass xx'

Aria chuckled, throwing her phone onto her bed before heading down stairs

"Finally" Spencer whispered, walking past Aria with her arms wrapped around herself.

"You didn't think of wearing a hoodie, no?"

"Well no, I thought you'd of got to the door faster"

Aria rolled her eyes "You can have one of my hoodies to put on if you want?"

"Please"

Aria nodded and both girls walked up stairs "I checked under the bed for monsters, don't worry"

"Funny" Spencer mumbled catching the Steelers hoodie Aria threw at her.

"I'm an Eagles fan"

"Ooh I know" Aria grinned at Spencer "But they're a better team, so wear the hoodie"

"Just so you know, I'm not wearing this 'cause I agree, I'm wearing it 'cause I'm cold!"

"Yea yea, you are totally turning into a Steelers fan!"

"You wish" Spencer said crawling onto Aria's bed, sitting with her back pressed against the wall "What were you doing before I came over?"

"Just sitting there, listening to music" Aria nodded over to the window seat before climbing onto the bed, and lying down in front of Spencer's crossed legs.

"Why didn't you come for something to eat with Hanna, Emily and I today?"

"I don't know, just not in the mood I guess"

"Yea, I could see you were acting different today, what's going on?" Spencer asked, laying down on her side so that she was looking at Aria.

"Nothing, I've just been tired a lot lately"

"Why? Have you been seeing Ezra again?"

"No! No, I haven't even spoke to him for a few months"

"You never really told us what happened"

"We just decided it wasn't working"

"Why? Did he go back to that Hollis whore?"

"What? Jackie? No, it just wasn't working"

"Ooh, well as far as I'm concerned he's an idiot for letting you go so easy"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know if you were my girlfriend I would of fought for you until you gave me another chance or took out a restraining order"

Aria smiled, had Spencer really just said that? And not even if I were your boyfriends, she said if you were by girlfriend.

"What're you thinking about?" Spencer all but whispered making Aria blink and focused back on her.

"You" Aria whispered and Spencer smiled.

"All good I hope?"

"Of course, I couldn't think of a bad thing about you"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"You've been acting, uh, different lately"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Emily and Hanna said they noticed it to, but it was only when I was around?"

"I haven't been acting differently"

"You have. Have I done something?"

"No, Spence of course you haven't"

"Then what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

Aria shrugged "I'm in love with you"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I know its weird but I…" Aria was stopped by Spencer's lips pressing tentatively against hers.

At first Aria was shocked, why wouldn't she be, the girl she had dreamt about doing this for a while was actually kissing her but once Spencer put her hand on Aria's neck the smaller girl snapped out of it, kissing Spencer back.

The kiss was short, no longer than ten seconds before Spencer pulled back, smiling when Aria didn't move and her eyes stayed closed "Aria?"

"Humm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Ne…" Aria started, coughing when she realized her voice was kinda high "Never been better"

"How long?"

Aria opened her eyes "I realized a few months again but now that I think about it, I guess its always been there"

"So we've both known we were in love with each other for a while and haven't said anything?"

"Well I was sca… Hang on did you just say we?"

"What? You honestly think I don't feel the same?"

"Well, yea, of course I didn't think you felt the same"

"Of course I do, you're funny…" Spencer started movies a little closer to Aria "Sweet" she moved closer again "Caring" Even closer "Not to mention beautiful" by now Spencer was flush against Aria.

Aria swallowed, trying to keep her heart rate in check "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Why did you tell me?"

"The same reason you never told me, I was scared, I didn't think you'd feel the same"

"You suspected that I did though didn't you? That's why you were trying to kill me today at the movies?"

"Trying to kill you?"

"Yea, clinging to me like your life depended on it"

"Ooh, no I honestly had no idea and you were the only thing there to protect me, I would have done it to Hanna but she was practically on Emily's lap, plus why wouldn't I want an excuse to hold your hand?"

Aria smiled, letting her forehead rest against Spencer's shoulder "And there's another reason, your smile"

"Do Emily and Hanna know?"

"I know they're to wrapped up in each other to notice what's going on with other people"

"What is actually going on with them? I mean there's something there but what?"

"You really want to talk about Hanna and Emily's 'relationship' before we talk about our own?"

Aria shook her head "No, when will we talk about it?"

"Tomorrow? It's pretty late and I have to be up early for hockey practice"

Aria nodded, "Do you mind if I come with you? You know, just to watch and stuff?"

Spencer smiled "Of course you can come and watch"

"What time do you have to be there at?"

"Nine"

"You're kidding right? Its already one"

"Then we better get some sleep" Aria nodded expecting Spencer to move farther over in the bed but was pleasantly surprised when the girl wrapped her arms around Aria's shoulders, pulling the smaller girl down so that her head was rested on Spencer's shoulder.

"Thank you" Aria mumbled, draping her arm over Spencer's stomach.

"For what?"

"I don't know, loving me I guess"

"Trust me, that's my pleasure"

Aria smiled "Night, Spence"

"Night, Monty"


	2. Chapter 2

**Since there was some good comments on the first chapter of this I figured I would continue it, but it will only be able 5 or 6 chapter : )**

**Tumblr: Brookeljames . tumblr . com : )**

* * *

><p>Aria woke up the next morning and she knew it was super early due to the fact her eyes just wouldn't open.<p>

The girl groaned, feeling around next to her for Spencer, to prove it wasn't all just another dream but sighed when Spencer wasn't there.

Of course it was a dream, there's no way that, in real life, Spencer would have told Aria she loved her back, life didn't work that way.

"Are you going to wake up or am I going to hockey practice alone?" A voice said and Aria's eyes sprung open as she turned in bed to face a smiling Spencer leaning against the doorframe

"Spence?"

"Yea?"

"It wasn't a dream"

"What?"

"Nothing, come lie down with me?"

"I have hockey practice in a half hour"

"Just for five minutes, please?"

Spencer smiled and nodded climbing over Aria and lying down next to her.

The smaller girl turned to look at Spencer "Morning" Spencer mumbled and Aria chuckled,

"When are we leaving for your hockey?"

"Well I have to go home first to get changed so about ten minutes?"

Aria nodded "I don't want you going back there on your own" Aria whispered, tangling her fingers with Spencer's "Not while we think Melissa is A"

"She's my sister, she would do anything to hurt me"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that rather than me"

"She's just, she acts different whenever someone mentions Ali"

"Ali was a bitch, we all know that now"

"She didn't deserve to die though"

Aria nodded "Are you saying you think Melissa did it to?"

"I don't know" Spencer mumbled, shrugging her shoulders and looking down at hers and Aria's hands "I mean my parents thought she did, so there must have been something there"

"Stay here for a while?"

"I have hockey though"

"No, I mean _stay_ here, like don't go home?"

"You mean sleep over for a while?"

"Yea, unless that's to weird, I know I would be fine with it. But if you don't want to then at least go stay with your gran or something"

"And your mom would be ok with you having me over?"

"Why would she mind? She probably likes you more than she likes me right now"

"Why?"

"Well she keeps asking me who this A person is and why they're torturing us and she's really mad because I wont tell her anything"

"Have you told her that you don't actually _know_ anything?"

"Loads of times, but then she say's then lets take it to the police and when I say no she assumes I do know more than I'm letting on"

"Well at least your parents care, I haven't seen mine in a little over a week"

"Are they away on business again?"

"Nope, they're just out the house before I wake up and don't get back until I'm in bed"

"They'll be cool with you staying here, right?"

"They wont even notice" Aria nodded, she'd always felt a little sorry for Spencer when it came to her parents, they had one of the best daughters anyone could ask for, and better than their older daughter who was a potential murderer "How about you get ready, I'll be waiting down stairs for you"

"Ok, I'll be five minutes"

"Good, 'cause that's all the time we have" Spencer smiled, quickly pecking Aria on the lips before hopping over her and off the bed.

Aria grinned, rolling over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did I just see…" Mike started, walking into Aria's room but pointing his thumb towards the stairs Spencer had just walked down.

"Spencer" Aria finished hopping off the bed and walking past Mike and into the boy's room.

"You dog!" Mike Grinned following Aria "How did you do that? Maybe I could use some of your charm on Hanna"

"I'm kinda sure Hanna is dating Emily" Aria mumbled looking through the boy's drawers for a pair of sweats.

"What? No, no way!"

"Way" Aria pulled out a pair of light gray sweats.

"Those are mine"

"I know, but I'm going to watch Spencer Play hockey and I want to have something comfortable on"

"Ooh can you give me a lift? I have Lacrosse the next field over"

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to get changed"

"Cool, I'm be waiting down stairs"

Aria nodded, quickly got ready before bouncing down the stairs.

"Are you really sure though?" Aria hears Mike say followed by a sigh from Spencer.

"Yes, Michelangelo. I'm relatively sure they're dating and if not at least like each other"

"Is he still going on about Hanna and Emily" Spencer smiled, turning to look at Aria.

"Yea, he just doesn't give up"

"He think's Hanna is secretly in love with him"

"Well you know, person being secretly in love, it happens" Spencer arched an eyebrow, smiling a little at Aria.

Aria smiled and was about to reply when a horn blared from out side "Are we going or what?" Mike yelled

* * *

><p>Aria was sitting on the bleachers, chin rested on her fist as she watched Spencer run circles around everyone on the field.<p>

Aria really had no clue how she did it, she could barely even hold a hockey stick correctly and the last time she did play hockey she almost broke Hanna's shin.

Aria jumped slightly when she phone beeped in her pocket, you'd think after this amount of time it wouldn't make her jump anymore.

_'Where are you? We stopped by your house and your mom said you left early, I thought we were going for breakfast?'_

"Shit" Aria mumbled looking down at the text from Hanna 'Sorry, Hanna. I'm down at the hockey field watching Spence practice, why don't you and Emily come down and we can all go for breakfast?'

_'We'll be there in five'_

"Hey, who're you texting?"

"Hanna, I forgot I was supposed to meet her and Emily for breakfast. They're coming by then we're all going for breakfast after, is that ok?" Aria asked looking up at Spencer who took a drink out of her water and nodded "So are you done now?"

"Nope, it's only half way done but I was thinking maybe I could cook us lunch and we can talk. You know, about us?"

"Yea, that sounds good"

Spencer grinned, "Awesome"

"Hastings, get over here!"

"Gotta go"

Aria nodded, leaning her chin back on her fist. What were they going to talk about? If they wanted to go public? Aria wasn't sure if they should, it wasn't that she was ashamed or worried how her parents would react. Her parents would probably be a little shocked but other than that support her, Spencer's parents, how ever, probably wouldn't. The Hastings family is all about image and perfection, her parents would probably see having a gay daughter as a dent in their image, an imperfection.

A hand waving in front of her face brought Aria out of her thoughts "Hey, space cadet wanna come back to earth?" Hanna teased taking a seat next to Aria.

"What has you so spaced out?" Emily asked sitting down next to Hanna.

"Nothing, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Don't worry we'll talk when you're having breakfast. Why are you here anyway? You've never came to watch Spencer's practice before?"

Aria shrugged "Guess I just wanted to come see what the big deal was about" she said, smiling a little when Spencer flicked the ball into the goal.

"Oh, oh she has that dream look on her face!" Hanna said pointing at Aria while nudging Emily "You guys are totally dating"

"Shah!" Aria hissed "The last thing we need is that bitch A knowing"

"So you guys are dating?" Emily whispered leaning a little closer to Aria.

"Yea, no, I don't know, we haven't talked about it"

"Ten bucks" Emily said smugly holding her hand out towards Hanna.

"Damn it, you guys couldn't of waiting another week to finally cave?"

"Huh?"

"Well we kind of made a bet about how long it would take for, well you know"

"You guys knew?"

"Of course we did" Emily said with a chuckled, putting her newly earned ten dollars into her pocket "I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out, you guys practically have eye sex on a daily basis"

"No we didn't"

"Ooh come on! And at the movies yesterday"

"Ooh I'm scared, Aria protect me" Hanna teased making Aria glare at her

"You're both asses!"

"I think its cute" Emily said with a shrugged just has Spencer came jogging over.

"Can we go back to my house before we go for breakfast, I have to get changed"

"Sure"

The group drove over to Spencer's house for her to get changed before heading to the café.

"So what did you guys want to tell us?"

Emily looked over at Hanna and nodded as if to tell the blonde that she should tell them.

"Well, Emily and I are kind of dating"

"Kind of?"

"Well we haven't really been on a date yet"

"Ah, I honestly thought it would have taken them longer" Aria mumbled looking over at Spencer.

"Me to. I thought Hanna was to clueless to realize"

"Hey! I was the one that kissed Emily first"

"Of course you were. Emily wouldn't have kissed you because she would have been scared to" Aria said and everyone looked at Emily whose eyes moved to her glass and she shrugged sheepishly "See"

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Well…' Emily started but Hanna jumped in.

"Come out"

"Really?" Emily turned to look at Hanna

"Yea, I saw how it was with Paige, how you really liked her but you just couldn't keep everything a secret"

"But it would be different with you"

"How?"

Emily shrugged "It just would"

Hanna smiled "I still want to come out though, make sure everyone knows to back off"

"Well aren't you two sweet" Spencer teased making Hanna glare at her.

"I'm getting cavities just listening to you" Aria added, also gaining a glare from Hanna.

"Ignore them, they're just trying to wined you up"

"Let's order food before Hanna hits one of us"

* * *

><p>Spencer and Aria walked into Spencer's house, Aria fiddling nervously with her keys.<p>

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Uh, I don't know, anything" Aria mumbled leaning against the kitchen counter and looked down at her hands that were still playing with her keys"

Spencer glanced over her shoulder, smiling slightly at the nervous girl before closing the cupboard and walking over to the smaller girl, placing her hands either side of her waist on the counter "Why are you nervous?"

Aria licked her lips, looking up at Spencer as she wrapped her finger around her belt loops on her jeans "You always make me nervous"

"Why?"

"Right now? I'm nervous 'cause I feel like you're going to say something I don't like and it's going to break my heart"

"I love you" Spencer said, ducking her head so that she should look Aria in the eye "I _love_ you" Spencer repeated moving her lips inches away from Aria's "I mean it, ok?"

Aria could only nod, a slight smile on her face. Spencer smiled back, pecking Aria lightly on the lips before capturing her bottom lip in between hers.

"Uh, breakfast" Aria mumbled, her eyes still closed

"Lunch" Spencer corrected, smiling fondly at Aria.

"Yea, lunch"

"What do you want? Cheesy pasta?"

"All I really want to do is talk, get us sorted out"

Spencer nodded "Ok, well we'll talk then we can go to McDonalds?"

"That sounds good to me"

Spencer smiled, running her hand down Aria's arm until she reached her hand, lacing hers with Aria's before dragging her over to sit down on the sofa.

"I love you too" Aria blurted, looking down at her hands when Spencer smiled at her "By the way"

"What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Aria squeaked, making Spencer laugh.

"I mean what do you want to do as in, do you want to come out, keep it between us, no us at all?"

"Yes, an us, definitely an us!"

"Good, but an us that's public or an us that's not? I would prefer not but if you want to go public we will"

"Why don't you want to?" Aria asked, tried to not sound hurt but Spencer knew she was.

"No, god no. It's not because I don't want to be see with you, really, I would be lucky for everyone to know you're my girlfriend"

"Then why?"

"You know my parents Aria. An imperfection is not acceptable in the Hastings household"

"Being gay isn't an 'Imperfection'"

"I know that, but they don't"

"What are you scared of? Them disowning you?"

"Well there's that, but mostly that they wont let me see you once they find out"

"Its only a matter of time before A finds out and tells them, you know that right?"

"Yea, I know" Spencer said putting both of her hands on Aria's cheeks "But until then, how about we enjoy this, us. We'll probably have to wait until, like, college to date properly after my parents find out"

"Promise me something" Aria took both of Spencer's hands off of her cheeks before locking them together with hers.

"Anything"

"When your parents do find you, you won't give up on us, no matter how hard it gets"

"I promise. I might say things in front of them that I don't mean but you need to know I love you and always will love you, no matter who tries to stop me"

Aria smiled, letting her forehead fall onto Spencer's shoulder "Do you really think they'd stop you from seeing me"

"Probably" Spencer mumbled, pushing her cheek lightly against Aria's head "They'll probably lock me away in my room and try and_ 'fix me'_" the taller girl said pressing her lips to the side of Aria's head.

"They wouldn't kick you out?"

"I would prefer if they did but no, everyone knows I'm their daughter, they wouldn't want people seeing what an embarrassment I am"

"Spence, you are not an embarrassment" Aria said pulling back a little to look Spencer in the eye "You're a straight A student, captain of the hockey team, kick ass tennis player and a model daughter. If your mom and dad are embarrassed about that they have to get their priorities in check"

Spencer chuckled lightly, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Aria's "I love you, Spence. You're not an embarrassment or an imperfection or whatever else people want to call you. You're you and some people aren't going to like that but as long as you're happy, those people don't matter"

"You're amazing"

"I know" Aria pecked Spencer lightly on the lips "Now how about that McDonalds?"


End file.
